Darkest between Life and Unlife
by darksider82
Summary: Wrong place, wrong time can Harry and the group survive the undead menace?
1. Chapter 1

**Darkest between life and unlife**

**HP/Walking Dead**

**Writer: Darksider82**

**Beta: Wingedseerwolf**

"Chatting"

"_Thoughts"_

**I: On the road again**

With crunch and a sickening thud the walker dropped like a stone, one equally sickening squelch the walker dropped to the floor. Harry smiled grimly as he wrenched the hatchet free.

"_One down, another five to go." _Harry looked behind him to find the five walkers still moving. Acting with reflexes that only playing Quidditch could provide he jumped onto the front of a Prius and jumped again scrambling onto the top of a Mitsubushi Highlander.

"_Thank god for 4x4's." _He thought, shrugging off his backpack Harry dug frantically through it. _"Why couldn't I have put my wand in the side pocket." _He thought as his hands clasped the eleven inch pheonix tale feather wand.

"Now let's see if I got silent casting down right." Harry murmured to himself _"Expelliarmous! Diffindo! Sectusempra!" _Three spells one red and two invisible hit the Walkers.

The disarming spell launched one off his feet sending him careening backwards onto the bonnet of a Herse. The two cutting spells bit into three walkers one was bisected in half and another two fell heads rolling in the opposite direction.

The walkers snarled and slammed the 4x4, Harry dodged backwards, picking up his hatchet and jumped off the roof onto the bonnet, slid off and swung the hatchet with such force which belighed his skin and bone frame it split the skull in half.

Harry panted as he tiredly wrenched the hatchet free. Three weeks, he thought that he had been trecking the deserted U.S.A trying to find his grandfather. Three weeks since he had cut Voldemort's head off with Godric Gryffindor's sword.

Harry quickly vanished to America shortly after Voldemort fell. Mainly due to the scepticism about his loyalty to the light or dark. However, he should have realised that the scepticism he could have lived with since now he was in hell on earth.

Harry crept stealthily over the highway, peering into cars and helping himself to what he could find. He found painkillers, paracetamol, bandages, cough syrup, two handguns, two or three mags for the guns, three boxes of shotgun cartridges and a few crossbow bolts along with a set of hunting knives some tinned food and a few prepared sandwiches and finally a selection of sweets, chocolate and various drinks.

Harry hastily shoved his recent gains into a backpack which Hermione had enchanted to be light and bottomless for when they were on the run and dived off the road, sliding down the steep slope that unbeknownst to him a little girl had fallen down not that long ago.

Holding his hatchet loosely in his hand, he crept forward "Homo revelium." The blue spell pulsed along the ground like a radar, it binged red three times and gave him a general direction.

Harry turned and began to track, he wasn't a natural tracker but he was a survivor. He crept through the trees as quietly as he could when he heard a scream.

Harry bolted like a bat out of hell, the shrieks and screams increased as he burst into a small clearing where he found a girl next to a fallen tree and surrounded by four walkers. "CONFRINGO!" Harry shouted flicking his wand to his letting the blasting curse explode violently.

The walkers turned and staggered towards him "Kid hide yourself...Get under the tree." The girl nodded holding her doll next to her crawled under the tree and made herself as small a target as possible.

The first walker Harry put the hatchet into its skull, but it stuck fast. He dived to the side, shredding his already worn shirt resulting in an open bleed. This drove the three walkers into a frezy, Harry reached into the hem of his jeans and his hand clenched around the hilt of one of the handguns he had picked up a while back.

He drew the gun, rolled to the side as the Walker went for the bite. Harry found himself on his back, big rock at the base of his spine and arm trapped. Harry cursed as he tried to bring his other arm up. "In...cedio!" He gasped manuevering his body slightly so he could focus and discharge the spell from under the water.

The spell evaporated the water and pushed the walkers back, not enough to grab the girl but enough to get free. Harry jumped to his feet, his trainer didn't grip and he went down again the gun he had gone for was now over by the tree.

Hidden under the tree, Sophia trembled. She looked at her doll and remembered the strangers face. She heard the man yell as he distracted the walkers. _"What do I do Mr. Rick?" _She knew that Rick tried to save her as was this man, she would do the best she could.

She crawled out from the tree and saw the gun, she crept forward and tentatively picked it up. She knew that the bullet came out the end but that was it. She picked up the gun and from when she saw her dad shooting followed what she remembered.

Her whole frame shook as the bullets discharged, they slammed into the walkers the bullets hit all three of them, but only one hit a walker in the head pitching it over like a sack of potatoes.

She saw the stranger roll, she saw the stick and she saw the man's mouth move and two lasers shot out of the stick and detonated with what could be described as a bomb. She remembered back at the CDC when Rick had blown out a window with a bomb.

"Kid are you okay?" The man asked getting himself to his feet and staggering over. Sophia nodded and put the gun down.

"Are you okay mister?" Her mom had always told her to be polite so thats what she was going to do.

"I'm good thanks, what's your name? I'm Harry...Harry Potter and I'm not going to hurt you." Harry introduced himself.

"I'm Sophia...Sophia Peletier, thanks for saving me Mr. Harry." She replied causing Harry to grin.

"Drop the mister, too young for that...Tell me little miss Peletier what are you doing this far away from the highway?"

"I got lost."

The laughter came again "Well as am I...The highway is back that way and I dropped down here to avoid a small gathering of walkers, so I cannot in all good conscience allow you to go back that way." Harry explained.

Sophia exhaled softly "I have to go back, Mr. Rick said for me to head back after he had taken out the two walkers."

Harry nodded as he absentmindedly checked the pair of them for infections after finding none "Rick?" He asked confused.

"Group leader, I suppose...About ten of us Me, Mom, Lori, Carl, Shane, Andrea, Dale, Daryl, Glenn and T-Dog." Sophia explained.

"_Thank god I haven't attacked her or kidnapped her...This isn't good at all for me if I have or they suspect." _Harry thought.

"I'm guessing they're back on the highway..." seeing her nod "...Which is back THAT way roughly...If we are quiet we may be able to make it safely enough." Harry said holding his hatchet in one hand and his hand out for hers.

Sophia gingerly took the pre-offered hand "Thanks."

Harry shook his head "I'm only doing what a good person would do." He murmured more to himself than anything.

"You think I'll be in trouble?" She asked.

"Not at all...judging by the state of things, they'd be happy that you ran otherwise you'd be dead...I can almost guarantee your mum will be relieved that you ran."

Sophia giggled and the pair began to head towards the highway, feeling more confident she began to ask more questions but before she could Harry looked at her with a frown. "What?"

"You said mom funny that's why I'm laughing. How old are you? You don't look as old as Daryl or Rick. Where's your parents? I'm sorry, I shouldn't intrude." She gibbered causing Harry to smile. _"This girl may just be my saviour after all."_

"Okay I'm from England hence why I say mum differently. I'm eighteen going on nineteen in July and they died when I was one." Harry replied his eyes falling.

"I'm sorry for bring it up."

"Don't worry, I would have said I didn't want to answer if I didn't...I won't tell on you if you don't."He finished seeing as she didn't smile he quickly elaborated.

"I'm just joking Sophia anyway same questions about you?" He replied.

As Sophia answered the same questions, Harry heard the all to familiar groaning sound.

"Shit, shit, shit...Sophia, stay close, unless I say run. If I should keep running in the same direction we've been heading and we should hit the highway." Said Harry fighting to keep the panic out of his voice.

The pair ran to the highway with Sophia in front, in case she tripped Harry could pick her up. It hadn't taken Harry long to realise that the circumstances were not like the movies that Dudley used to love watching.

"_Stay focused Potter, You lose focus the girl and you could die." _A cold voice in his head whispered to him. The voice was his darker motives the side he had delved into too survive his time on the run. Since he couldn't face his darker thoughts on his own he turned them into a man who could tell him straight up and down what needed to be done and that was Severus Snape.

They dodged around two more walkers and carried on running, this time far from the highway. The walkers had long since been lost, after stumbling and running blindly in circles when Harry saw a small enclosure.

The enclosure turned out to be relatively short grass belonging to a church. Quickly guiding Sophia into the church going through the graveyard he put a finger to his lips. "Be quiet, people may have come here but never left."

The duo discovered three walkers in the chapel, three quick hatchet strikes later with Sophia closing her eyes the walkers were dealt with.

"I think we should go back to the highway, I'm scared of the walkers." Sophia whimpered peaking out the windows to find four more walkers arrive on the outskirts of the cemetary.

"I'm scared of them myself...It's safer in here. By now the group have probably told your mom they'll keep looking." Harry said opening his pack, pulling out two bags of skittles, two sandwiches and two bottles of water.

"Like tuna and sweetcorn?" He asked handing her a sandwhich and skittles with the water.

Sophia's eyes widened she nodded frantically and quickly devoured the sandwiches before slowly picking out the skittles. "We need a little rest to regain energy before we headout."

With that Harry and Sophia fell asleep, only for Sophia to be woken up an hour later by the relentless clanging of bells. "Harry!" She hissed.

Harry snapped awake going for his wand and hatchet slinging his backpack on "What is it?" He asked drowsily.

Sophia hastily explained the ringing and the potential consequences of more walkers when his eyes widened. They shot down the stairs or rather Sophia ran down the stairs and Harry jumped over the bannister.

Back on the highway, the survivors had emerged from hiding with Andrea, Lori, Carol, Daryl and Glenn beating the bushes just a few miles from where Harry and Sophia had just left.

"Dale, what happens if they can't find Sophia?" Sobbed a distraught Carol causing Dale to put an arm around her.

It was approaching dusk as the trackers made their way to the RV. "No trace of Sophia but found another set of tracks on hers...Chances are she's safe somewhere. We'll go out at first light don't worry WE WILL find her." Rumbled Daryl his nothern Georgian accent thickening and blurring his words compared to the sooth and silky tone of the southern Georgians.

"But Daryl, You've been searching for two days." Protested Carol.

"This is Georgia after all farming country...Hell she's probably found empty Farmhouse and held herself up in that. I got lost when I was younger than her. For nine days, I ate berries and wiped my ass on Poison Oak. My dad was off on a bender with some waitress, Merle doing another stint in detention. I walked in the kitchen made myself a sandwich my ass itching something awful."

The group couldn't help but laugh weakly and smile thinly at the tale. Meanwhile Dale turned to T-Dog who leant against the RV. "We're going to get quite the set of spare parts." Dale joked causing T-dog to laugh.

"The groups back but no Sophia but where are Rick, Shane and Carl?" Replied T-Dog getting a far off look in his eyes.

Dale caught on having raised two daughters one all to willing to beat the crap out of the bully and the other looking to advance in society. _"Petunia, Vernon, Dudley, Harry I hope you three are okay." _

"Let's look..." He gapsed at the infection "You've got one hell of an infection, you could die." He protested before going on about looking for drugs causing T-Dog to reply with 'What a way to go.'

Harry and Sophia rushed through the trees, heading in no particular direction apart from away from the highway when a gunshot rangout.

CRACK

The pair crouched down "Gunshot wasn't it?" Whispered Sophia, Harry nodded.

"Not Rick or Shane putting down a walker, they would have done it quietly." Said Sophia, Harry nodded.

"The sound of the round going off." Harry said "Head towards the sound of the shot who knows, that could lead us to your group."

_AN: I hope you enjoy, been watching Walking Dead and my story may seem like Overcast by IfLooksCouldCure because I had a similar idea with a few of the same points IfLooksCouldCure has. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkest between life and unlife**

**HP/Walking Dead**

**Writer: Darksider82**

**Beta: Wingedseerwolf**

"Chatting"

"_Thoughts"_

**II: Reunions **

Harry and Sophia stumbled blindly towards the gunshot. Three times they stumbled upon a group of five walkers so they had to double around the back of them. _"Oh fuck, whoever fired that gunshot has brought hell on them." _Harry thought as he pushed Sophia into a tree before scrambling up himself as three walkers stumbled passed.

Harry dropped down silently followed by Sophia and together they crept away.

Meanwhile back on the Highway, Daryl and the rest had arrived back "Dale, we need to head two miles back the other way. We drove past a farm, that's where Carl, Lori, Rick and Shane are at this very moment." Panted Glenn, as the group had just ran past a small herd of walkers.

Dale nodded, started the RV as everyone piled into their respective convoy vehicles and motorbike. Shane had walked down the driveway to gree the convoy by waving his arms and jumped into the RV.

Inside the house, on a metallic operating bed Carl Grimes was attached to an IV drip and next to him with a network of tubes sat his father Rick. Rick at this particular moment was just donating his second pint of blood.

"We need to get him into the bed, we still need to operate on him if he's going to survive." Stated Hershel worriedly.

Shane had organised the surviors into a large part of the property far enough from the house to be separate but close enough so they could eat together. Shane entered the house intent on having a shower "Otis and I'll go get supplies for the treatment."

Soon enough Shane and Otis had driven into the later afternoon early evening sunset. Daryl, Glenn, Jimmy and T-Dog were about to head into the woods when two shapes burst from it.

These two shapes were evidently moving at speed, meaning they had encountered walkers in the woods. Daryl caught the movement, knocking an arrow into his crossbow, he flared his torch up. The lone beam of light sped across the field illuminating the two.

Harry saw the ground suddenly light up "Down." He hissed dropping Sophia to the floor, pulling out a handgun and hatchet, whilst Sophia pulled out Harry's swiss army knife.

Harry knew it was irresponsible to give a twelve year old a knife, it was either give the girl a knife of a handgun and decided on the spot knife injuries would be easier to heal.

Daryl lost track of the two as he swung the torch over the field. It was now getting dark and Shane wasn't back with Otis. Plus the two people out in the field. "T-Dog, come with me. Glenn take Jimmy and head to the house."

With that the advance party entered the field intent on finding the newcomers.

Meanwhile up that the school, Shane and Otis were hightailing it through the carpark back to the truck. In their packs, they were carrying the equipment Hershel needed for his operation on Carl however they hadn't anticipated a heard to be gathering at the school.

"COME ON OTIS! SHIFT YOUR ASS!" Shane shouted almost leaving leaving Otis in his dust leaving the overweight man who was doing surprisingly well at keeping up with Shane and away from the walkers.

"How many rounds have you got left?" Shouted Otis his rifle had long since been out of ammo.

"Out of ammo on the shotgun, two in the mag and one in the barrel." Replied Shane, a plan springing to mind it was an evil one but still a plan was a plan no matter what.

"Otis, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." Shane said doubling back grabbing the rifle and backpack off the large man before pointing his gun at the man's ankle.

With a roar and a bang the round went off punching into tendon, muscle and all things Walkers found delicious. It as Shane predicted toppled the large man and the Walkers pounced on him like wasps to honey.

Shane made it to the truck to find the walkers were being attracted to the screams of agony coming Otis. Shane smirked _"Rick, you're next...I'm sorry old friend but Lori is mine now. She'll understand."_

Shane pushed the handbreak down and tore off into the night, lights blaring. He made it in good time, sliding smoothly up the drive parked and was in the house within half a minute. "Here, Hershal." He called handing the bags forcefully into the old mans chest.

Hershel nodded and set to work.

Meanwhile out in the fields Daryl and T-Dog couldn't find the two people lying in the grass. "These guys are good T-Dog. We better head back. Inform everyone of what we've discovered and we'll track them at first light." Daryl said extinguishing his torch and shouldering his crossbow.

Meanwhile under a disullsionment charm, holding Sophia to the floor and himself on top of her, Harry let out a slow sigh. "Sophia, sorry about that...I didn't see them. Thought they were walkers, we'll find them in the morning." Sophia nodded. _"I knew, we would find them again."_

Inside the house Patricia, sat in a chair sobbing and bawling her eyes out at the fact Otis was dead. "HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET HIM DIE!" She screamed at Shane who stared at her, unflinching.

"I'm sorry...That's all I can say. He saw he wouldn't make it to the truck due to his distance from the walkers. He told me to take his pack and rifle and to tell you he was sorry for not coming back. He wanted me to live and save Carl's life. I'm sorry he lost his life for another to survive but that's how it is." With that Shane stood up and left the room, heading towards the shower.

Daryl and Dale watched Shane leave "He's dangerous Daryl, I saw him when we were out scouting the forest after that night...I stumbled upon him with his sights on Rick." Dale whispered.

Daryl nodded "He comes back with two pack's and the others gun...Doesn't take a genius to realise what really went down...Brother, you seem concerned about something?"

Dale smiled thinly at the younger Dixon "Did I ever tell you about my family?"

Daryl stared at him, he didn't really socialise about family due to how crap his upbringing was. However he respected the old man, despite them not seeing eye to eye on many things. "No, I knew you were married at some point due to the ring but other than that no."

"Myself and my wife Imma, we were married quite young by the time we were in our thirties we had two wonderful daughters after our first miscarried...Petunia Rose and Lilian 'Lily' Evander Horvarth. Though Lilian wasn't fond of her surname or her middle name in fact so which went mainly by Lily Evans.

Anyway, I was always outgoing seeing the sights and Lily took after me in that way and inherited her mothers shocking good looks, red hair and brilliant eyes.

Petunia on the other hand got my looks and my her mothers personality to rise high on the social ladder...Imma realised that she was happiest with her family and quickly adjusted...All in all we were a close family."

Daryl nodded "Hiking, camping and all of that." He commented and Dale nodded.

"I'm worried about my eldest daughter, her family and my grandson." This little explanation caught Daryl by surprise as it did everyone else.

No-one knew much about Dale or his past, so all of this was new to them. "What happened to Lily? Dale?" Asked Andrea from her seat next to Patricia.

"She and her husband were murdered...The murderer tried to kill her son my grandson but you could say the Lord intervened and caused him to fail so he ran. My last words with him were about a year or so ago. He should be eighteen maybe nineteen if he didn't get caught in this mess. He had just ran into his parents murderer at his school, the pair went to the same school of all things and my grandson was forced to kill him..."

Dale finished before taking a deep breath. "...That's all I know, he sent a note via his owl. His school was way out the way with no mobile signal so they sent messages via owls and eagles, he said that it was over and he was coming to visit."

Dale finished his tale and several of the ladies gave him a reassuring hug "Your grandson, the one that's coming here any features or visible marks or build to look for if we see him?" Asked Daryl.

"Pale, ghostly pale, raven black hair that looks like a rat nest, bright emerald eyes and ask for a lightning bolt scar on his forehead...If my gut is right and my grandson hasn't been turned the chances are quite high that he may well have..." Dale trailed off and everyone knew what he meant.

Carol nodded "So Sophia could be..."

"I hate to be a hope crasher everyone but it should be time we did start contemplating the factor of these two being Walkers." Said Shane darkly his brown eyes almost black.

Everyone fixed Shane with a dark look "Shane, don't destroy any hope. We WILL find Sophia." Growled Rick.

"Really Rick? Ever since you joined us, took leadership of the group we have been in situations where you have failed to make the right calls. The result of that is the loss of several members." Snarled Shane venomously.

"Tell Carl, I said to get well." With that he stalked out of the house.

"Rick, I think you should know, I'm worried about his mental state." Said Dale as everyone began to disperse to prepare for the night and the next mornings search party.

The spell wore off as they fell into a slumber only to be disturbed by the low groaning and growling of Walkers that stumbled into field where Harry and Sophia were hiding.

"Harry what do we do?" Called Sophia as she rolled to her feet, slicing with the knife, through the ankle before driving the knife into the Walkers brain.

She turned before she could scream at the walker that had crept upon her, the saw the hatchet embed itself in the cranium. "RUN!" Harry shouted as they charged back into the woods.

The pair stuck close to the woods, before they saw what could only be a barn, seeing no Walkers following them "Little miss bolt, one last mad dash head for the big house."

Sophia nodded and together they charged out of the woods and towards the house. As the front door opened "Shane, Daryl and I will head down towards the barn and scout the area out that way. Glenn, T-Dog, Andrea go the other way...Jimmy, Maggie, Glen go straight forward...We'll shout if we find anything." Rick instructed.

"Come on Sophia, not far now...This is longest stretch but also the shortest." Harry commented, his face painted with sweat, grime and walker guts as were his clothes.

Sophia's were ripped and torn and less caked in walker guts as she remained out of the majority of the fights. "THAT'S RICK! I RECOGNISE THE HAIR, DARYL! HE'S THE ONE WITH THE CROSSBOW! IT'S OUR GROUP AND OVER THEIR IS THE RV!" Sophia shouted and Harry saw as clear as almost day the RV Sophia had told him about endlessly.

"You were right, now stay behind me. Chances are this is not going to be easy." Harry said and Sophia obeyed.

"All right then...My god. SOPHIA! RICK! SHANE! SOPHIA!" Someone screamed, Harry whipped out his hatchet which was now a dull red instead of a gleaming silver from the waist band of his jeans, Swiss army knife in the other, Sophia had given it back to him when they got onto the property.

Three men Rick, Daryl and another man which Sophia identified as Shane tore out the house with the rest following hard on their heels. "DROP THE AXE!" The bald headed man carrying a shotgun screamed.

Harry's hand tightened on the hilt of the hatchet "Lower the gun." He replied curtly, he stared unflinchingly at the revolver, shotgun and crossbow aimed at him. He noticed that the carriers of the revolver and cross bow had their hands fully on the butts of their weapons unlike the other.

"Shane, lower the shotgun." The one in the middle ordered reluctantly the man did so.

"I'm Rick Grimes, the guy to my left is Shane and the man on my right is Daryl...We're going to put our weapons away, if you do the same." Rick now identified said putting the revolver down followed by Daryl.

Harry lowered his hatchet but snapped it back up again as Shane made a dash for it. "Have you seen a girl." He demanded grabbing Harry by his shirt.

"I have, many. I need more than that and get your hands off me." Harry growled trying to remain calm and keep ahold of his hatchet.

Then Daryl saw a small mop of blonde hair hiding just out of sight behind a tree "Shane, he may know something about Sophia." Shane let go oblivious to Dale's description of Harry having only come in at the end of Dale's story.

"_Green eyes like emeralds, messy black hair yep definitely raven black." _Daryl and Rick thought before Rick spoke "Name Harry? Harry Potter?" he asked causing Harry to grip the hatchet.

"How do you know my name?" He growled.

"Harry, if I may call you that...Answer our questions and we'll answer yours? How's that?" Asked Daryl pressing the advantage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Darkest between life and unlife**

**HP/Walking Dead**

**Writer: Darksider82**

**Beta: Wingedseerwolf**

"Chatting"

"_Thoughts"_

**III: Confrontations**

"You win Daryl." Said Harry reluctantly pulling out a water bottle from the side pocket of his rucksack.

"You seem to co-operate quickly enough? I was hoping to bloody you some more." Commented Shane, bloodlust still present in his eyes.

"Get your stinking hands off me before you lose them." Harry growled his eyes darkening as he grabbed his hatchet tightly and spun it in his hands.

"Shane do it." Snapped Rick, reluctantly Shane let the boy go but not before trying to shove him, only to find Harry was already out of range.

"How did you find Sophia?" Asked Daryl cutting to the chase "I'm a redneck survivalist and I'm a hunter but I couldn't track her at all."

Harry smiled thinly "Sheer dumbluck, lots of screaming and the following of walkers."

Daryl nodded "You found Sophia, evidently surrounded by walkers and judging by the fact that the pair of you weren't bit and the colour of the axe. You saved her and then what?"

Harry snorted as the group began to walk, he kept himself firmly between Shane and Sophia. Out of the welcoming commity, he respected Rick and Daryl but didn't like the look of Shane one little bit.

"Ran, walked, ran some more, held up in a church with no steeple. Ate, slept, killed some walkers etc. Rinse, lather and repeat." Harry replied tiredly stumbling slightly.

"I bet, you're not from these parts are you? Where are you from?" Asked Rick curiously.

"England...Before you say a thing, yes I'm a long way from home and the worlds gone to shit their as well." Harry stated puncturing the feint hope Rick started grow in his mind.

The group made it up to the house as the front door was almost taken off its hinges "SOPHIA!" Several people cried out, one was a small woman most likely Sophia's mom and bringing up the rear was the one person Harry hadn't expected to see.

"Bloody hell, grandad!" Harry called out softly as the woman barrelled past him, scooping Sophia into her arms.

"Thankyou sir, thankyou for saving my daughter." The woman cried tears rolling down her cheeks.

Harry stood still unsure what to say "It's fine, just doing what a good person would do." He replied thickly.

Dale moved through the group "Bless my soul, you're a sigh for sore eyes Harry." Then with speed that belighed the mans age, Dale had pulled Harry into his arms and hugged him.

"Bloody good to see you grandad. Though I'd prefer a shower and not look like Walker guts." He commented, Dale laughed and shooed him inside the house.

As Harry entered the house he found himself staring down the barrel of a side by side shotgun. "Not a walker, just need a shower if I'm allowed."

The young boy didn't lower the gun "Jimmy, Harry's clean from bites. The only thing he's not clean from is walker guts and stinks something awful." Maggie said walking in behind him.

"Harry, get your clothes save your boxers and we'll wash them for you. You got any more clothes that need washing and are clean?" She asked in an almost sisterly manner.

"Yup, don't mind if I take my bag up? Just that I have things in here I don't want anyone looking through." Maggie nodded.

"I don't like this Rick. I mean he just APPEARS in America, AFTER everything has gone to hell. His story just doesn't make sense." Spat Shane as the former sherriffs patrolled the ground.

"I know that, he knows that. He's telling the truth as for how disjointed it sounds give him time and space. He'll open up eventually." Rick replied temporarily placating his increasingly erratic friend.

Meanwhile Harry stood in the and groaned as the hotwater cascaded down over him. Harry got out of the shower, in the bathroom he noticed three mirrors places in the room, so he could see the entirety of his head.

Rummaging in his bag he pulled on a pair of jeans, and got a pair of socks and some clean boots and place them outdide. Along with them he brought out a bottle of shaving foam and a box of stainless steel straight edged razors.

With skill and dexterity, Harry cut the stubble off his face and with a knife sliced off his unwanted hair leaving to hang just at the top of his neck with black ridges coming off. (Picture Minato's hair but in black) He couldn't remember where he had seen the hair style before but he like it.

With a casual wave of his hand, he vanished the cut hair into the bin. Pulling on a black shirt he left the bathroom, hair still dripping wet and his box of razors when a scream echoed throughout the house.

The house went into pandemonium, Harry pulled out another knife from his backpack, shoved a handgun into his pants and knife whilst storing his wand up his sleeve and two razors he charged outside.

Harry rushed outside to see Shane squaring up against Dale. "What the fucks going on?" He growled stalking over.

Shane spun around to find the group, Hershel and his family gossiping as they watched him try to terrify the older man into submission. "None of your buisness boy." He said spitting at Harry.

Harry twitched his head to the side as the spittle rushed past him. Harry's eyes flashed and he charged forward, he knew that he couldn't take Shane head on. _"Think like a lion, strike like a snake."_

In his mind act big, look like you're going for heavy flooring blows but take the weak points. Shane smirked and launched out with a left jab to find himself hitting air.

Harry spun to the right as he saw the fist launch out, he pulled his razor out and swiped it across his chin, as he moved out of Shane's range. Harry struck, remembering some vague punches and kicks Dudley learnt and used on him, Harry launched a punch into the inside of the left shoulder blade and pushed down hard on the mans knee.

Harry finished with his razor to the mans throat "Give up. Otherwise you'll regret it." With that he let Shane go, kicked him into the dirt and walked off to see if he could help out.

"How can you be so calm?" Carol asked him five minutes later as he sat at the fold out food table with Sophia and Carl as they worked through the maths book.

"Its a long complicated story, that even if I told you was the truth you wouldn't believe me. But then again no-body would believe if you if you said the dead wouldn't remain dead." Replied Harry as he sharpened his razors and put them back into his rucksack.

Lori snorted "Next thing you're going to say is that Dragons, Unicorns and Wizards exist as well...I'd believe you considering the world has turned upside down."

Harry winced as the sharp blade cut into the tips of his fingers. "Son of a..."He winced.

Carol looked at him "What did you do?" He held up his bloodied finger tips. She nodded and smirked.

"Serves you right for not paying attention." Carol said grabbing some tissue, leaving Harry to press them hard to help clot the injuries. Carl was still injured and tired out easily but he could move around slightly but most of the time needed a lift to get from A to B.

"Harry? Can I ask you something?" He asked Harry walked up back to his temporary room.

"You did but sure." The elder kid said popping his neck.

"Have you ever been shot? I mean my dad and I have." He asked curiously, Carl had been dropped off at the loo by Lori at one point as Harry came out buttoning up a shirt and they caught an eyeful of his arms which were littered with cuts.

"No, I haven't." Harry replied "I don't want to talk about it." He finished with a tone of finality.

Carl nodded and the pair headed inside, Carl got in to bed and promptly fell asleep.

Harry found Lori speaking to Glenn, "Sure...I'll go." With that Glenn turned and left, ran into Maggie before they both left for the barn. Harry watched as the pair rode off.

"Mrs. Grimes." Harry said causing her to jump.

"Don't scare me like that Harry...Besides Dale was looking for you and Daryl...Call me Lori." Lori stated, Harry nodded and vanished as smoothly as he appeared.

Dale was sitting on the roof of the RV with a hunting rifle next to his grandson's backpack. Dale had a good idea why his only grandson, well only one he could confirm was still among the living that is. "You wanted to talk to me grandpa?" He heard.

"Yeah, just thought you and I could have a quick chat if you follow...about the things that you haven't informed me of yet." Dale said grinning slightly.

Harry nodded, plopped himself down next to his grandfather whilst pulling out a handgun. "Not sure how this helps but I feel damn safer than with just my razors and hatchet."

Dale gave Harry a look that said 'Empty the bag.' Harry groaned but complied, he pulled out his shrunken trunk with all of his books, potions kit and cauldron. Harry contrary to the popular belief of him being incompetent behind a cauldron was rather talented. Granted not as good as spell casting but he could patch himself up, assassinate and interrorgate effectively.

Dale's eyes widened at the amount of preserved sandwiches, bottles of water, sweets and all the ammo and knives his wizarding grandson had collected. "We were short on ammo, but this could tide us over providing Shane doesn't say that he should get more than anyone."

"Who can I trust to stash the ammo without questions." He replied. A soft coughing was heard, Dale looked over and saw Daryl.

"What do you need hiding?" The hunter asked, Dale sighed.

"Daryl heard some of the conversation, he's trustworthy though he's going to want a cut of your stock." Daryl grinned toothily at the conversation, he made his way to the ladder and scaled up quicker than a squirrel and his eyes widened.

"Kid, I'll take the crossbow bolts as my payment for stowing all of this stuff...Keep the handguns and the mags. That way Shane won't be such an ass to you." Daryl said, stowing the crossbow bolts and shotgun shells on his person safely and securely.

"Though I will need one othe person involved." Harry nodded, with that Daryl vanished.

Daryl and Harry spent the rest of the afternoon drinking water and keeping watch. Harry at some point had ditched his shirt, displaying his turbulent past in the form of scars whilst trying to get a tan.

"So Voldemort's dead, Horcruxes are gone. Your girlfriend has a portion of your magic inside her acting as a deadmans switch meaning if she's in trouble she can teleport within thirty miles of you safely." Clarified Dale.

Harry nodded as he thought of Katie Bell, his possibly best confident and best friend since he started on the quidditch team and later girlfriend when they got together in his third year and her fourth.

_Flash back_

_Harry was sitting on the edge of the Astronomy tower looking at the map, when he found her. Sitting out underneath one of the trees closest too the lake under a warming charm on the second day of the winter holidays._

_Harry grinned, and dissapeared from his pearch and made his way out to her._

_End flashback_

Harry also reminisced about their little training sessions during the Tri-Wizard tournament when Ron and Hermione were at each others throats.

It was thanks to Katie that he studied a lot more obsecure spells for his aresnal like the detonation hex, bludgening curse, punching charm and hurling hex because he used them rarely didn't mean he didn't know them.

Dale felt an immense weight lift off his shoulders as he learnt that Harry had finally found someone to fight for. "Which reminds me, I need to send her a message."

With that Harry, concentrated on the ambient magic in the air and whistled, it took a while but soon enough a Great Horned Owl descended on the RV, after taking a dead mouse from Harry's hand, which had cased the mouse in his magic the owl found itself bound to Harry and flew off with a note in its beak.

Destination Texas.

(Texas)

Deep in the heart of Texas, Katie Bell scurried from car to car ransacking it for food and guns. Her father had been an american auror who had joined the fight against Voldemort and subsequently killed by the man himself after her father had killed several mid ranked Death Eaters and decapitated Oberon Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's younger brother and Antonia Dolohov, Dolohov's little sister.

"Come on Harry, activate your deadman teleport so I can hit you and kiss you." She muttered as she dived into a 4x4 and camoflauged herself.

(Georgia)

Harry sat down at the dinner table with everyone opposite his grandfather and next to Sophia who were the furthest away from Shane as possible. "Mind telling us about yourself Harry?" Asked T-Dog curiously ripping his bread roll open.


	4. Chapter 4

**Darkest between life and unlife**

**HP/Walking Dead**

**Writer: Darksider82**

**Beta: Wingedseerwolf**

"Chatting"

"_Thoughts"_

**IV: Cracks and explanations**

"What you interested in T-Dog?" Asked Harry as he bit a chunk out of a bread roll, offered to him in a basket from Maggie, who was sitting opposite to him.

"Lets see, my childhood wasn't exactly the best. My Aunt Petunia, had a grudge against my mother for something I didn't quite understand at the time but now I understand. My Uncle, for some reason despised my existance and he and my cousin tried and did make my life very unpleasent." Harry began before looking at his grandad.

"Grandad, this hard for me to say and you to hear but I need to get this off my chest." Harry said and Dale nodded.

"My Uncle would deny letting me have any food, the food he did let me have was the scraps and the remains that he and my cousin hadn't devoured. If you placed a beef steak in front of them they would eat the entire thing to just deny me anything. Aunt Petunia wasn't much better, except she would slip me food whenever they weren't looking."

Dale stared at his grandson. He had noticed that whenever Harry spoke about something important, if he knew what had happened it would most likely be true. However Rick looked at Harry with hard gaze with a hint of sympathy. "What did they make you do?" Glenn asked.

Harry, to everyones surprise smirked coldly "You really want to know? Grandad you want to know how bad it was for me?" He asked.

Dale gulped "Yes...Lay it all down, as I would tell your mom, 'If something is wrong, cut the fluffy story just give me the truth no matter how ugly'." He stated not once blinking at his grandsons face.

"All right, my Uncle like the belt. He whipped me for almost anything that went wrong. It started when I was five, I was carrying a cup of coffee to him and I tripped. It went over his trousers and I got whacked. I got whacked because I learnt to walk, talk, spell and do anything better than my cousin...By the time I could see over the stove and read confidently by which time I was six or seven, I was expected to cook."

Everyone took a sharp intake of breath. "Monster", "Despicable" were some of the words said around the table. "What a bastard." Sophia stated.

"Sophia, now is not the time to be using the language you heard from me whilst we were running." Snapped Harry, causing Sophia to blush slightly.

"Alas, Sophia is correct. Anyway it wasn't just toast, coffee and that. It was full breakfast consisting of beans, waffles, fries, eggs both boiled and scrambled. Sausages, fresh orange juice. All of this to be on the table by nine in the morning before he sat at the table. On the weekends and holidays I was expected to empty and load the laundry, the garden, clean and polish the furniture." Harry carried on.

"He only got me started on the ironing when I turned ten thankfully."

"What about during the christmas holidays?" Dale asked. "Because I used to come over then for the duration."

Harry grinned warmly "Those were the best holidays because they were the only times the four of us actually cleaned the house. Paint the illusion of a happy family."

"Harry, they should be in jail. Now I've got to ask, what's this grudge your aunt has against you?" Asked Shane, for once trying to be civil.

"Mum, went to this school for selected students. It was more of 'You don't contact us...We contact you.' Sort of places. Their were three classes of children that went their purists, halves and mud." Harry explained.

"Like first, second and third class citizens? How are people classified?" chirped up Lorid.

"Purists, whole family on both sides have been attending the school for generations. Too remain like that some of the families have taken to marrying into each other. Halves, which include me have one parent in this case my dad and a first generation attendee. The muds, also known as first generations are as they say first in their family to attend. THAT is why my aunt has the grudge my mum, the baby sister was selected and she didn't."

Harry then went on to explain as best he could the school and the lessons he had without trying to give away the fact that he was a wizard. Suddenly a massive electric shock ran up his spine, as a massive thunderclap rocked the area. "What the hell was that!" Daryl shouted.

Everyone looked at one another in shock. Everyones eyes widened more as a Great Horned Owl sailed into the open window and onto Harry's shoulder. Harry grabbed the note.

_Harry  
You are so fucking dead. The deadman's switch only activated after a run in with thirty walkers. You better find me.  
Love  
Katie.  
P.S. The thunderclap was the switch working._

"Harry, whats the note say? Hand it over." Demanded Shane, pulling out his knife.

"Fuckyou Shane. The note is private, as for who it was from my girlfriend. I've been wondering if she was alright but apparently so...Now I'm going to find her, IF my luck has rubbed off on her, she was near that clap of thunder and about to get a welcoming wagon of the hungry kind." He growled as he headed out the house.

"Oh, thanks for Dinner Miss Greene, delicious."

Harry, Daryl and Glenn charged out the house towards the RV where Harry ran in summoned two shotguns, hatchet, wrench and some ammo. He had dived into the shotgun seat next to Glenn as Daryl persued them.

Harry pulled out his wand and murmered "Point me, Katie Bell." The wand spun and pointed due north. Glenn noticed the stick suddenly spun and pointed North.

"What are you?" He asked as they shot along the deserted road.

"A wizard. I mean couldn't it be possible that witches and wizards exist? I mean what are the chances of the Dead rising?" Retorted Harry, causing Glenn to grin.

Meanwhile Katie, still under a dissilusionment charm held her wand out as she directed herself to the main road. She ducked around a walker, with a non-verbal severing charm parted its head from its body.

Moving quicky, Katie dropped the spell and ran for the road. _"Get to the road. Location charm, find distance to Harry, find Harry. It's quick its simple and effective." _She told herself.

She cast two bludgening hexes chucking several walkers backwards amd on to their backs. She and Harry were quite similar, both liked brute force and anatomical spells but she was better at using them effectively. Harry just let his magical strength do the talking instead of refining them.

She had to aim to maximise impact, Harry maximised impact on principle. "Harry, you're on the couch next time we meet. EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A silver Osprey shot out of her wand and dissapeared.

Daryl, who was leading the convoy out of the corner of his eyes, saw a flash of silver. He slid to a stop, kicked out his kickstand on the bike as Glenn and Harry slid to a stop behind him. "Saw something, a silver flash. Stay loose."

Harry saw the flash and smirked "It's magic, Daryl. Could be one of fifteen people that I taught could do that spell." He whispered pulling his wand out and hatchet.

Then he saw the shape of it "What is it Daryl? The shape I mean?"

Daryl was a bt disconnected at the thought of actual wizards existing "Female Osprey. Why?"

Harry grinned as he summoned his patent silver stag "Only one person, I know has that particular warden. The one we're looking for." Harry replied.

A mass amount of groaning was heard, Harry turned around wand lighting up and they found thirty or so Walkers shambling towards them. "Fuck this...Use your ammo." Daryl said as he began firing his crossbow.

Harry nodded picked the shotgun up, as he did so his mind flashedback to his fourteenth birthday which he spent in Georgia with his grandparents. Dale had taken him to go shooting.

He smiled and pulled the trigger. The kick was as he remembered, five walkers fell. He pumped and fired again, again, again and again. He drained the SPAS 15 of its ammo. Not wasting time reloading he slung it onto his back and drew one of his handguns and he began to shoot.

Katie heard the outbreak of gunfire and began to stumble towards the commotion. She burst out the treeline launching off a chain of bone breaking curses the five bone breakers connected with the five skulls of the remaining walkers putting the lot down.

Daryl spun nocking his crossbow "Freeze! Who are you!" He called out.

Katie holstered her wand and raised her hands "Katie Bell." Darly lowered the crossbow.

"Sorry about the welcoming commitee not being a decent one, we need to get you back to our camp. I'm Daryl, cap boy is Glenn and the other one well you know who he is."

Katie nodded, She nodded to Glenn and her face split a grin the moment she saw the shaggy ratnest hair of Harry. "You, Hadrian are in some deep shit." She called as she walked over.

She fell into the arms of her walker splattered boyfriend before promptly slapping him across the face. "For not activating the trigger soon enough." She stated.

"Sorry, but the trigger from how I interpreted it in the books said when your life was in IMMINENT danger. In this case about to become Katie a la carte."

Katie blushed "Prat...Anyway lets go. You can fill me in on who's dependable, annoying and all that." With that everyone set off, Harry quickly kicked a walker in the face as it tried to scratch him on his way into the car. It's legs had been separated by Glenn's shotgun.

The four made their way back in silence. Nothing but hum of the car and muffled roar of the motorbike.

Meanwhile back at the farm everyone was doing a security check to make sure no walkers had snuck onto the property. "Shane, do you honestly think I'm doing a good job as a leader?" Asked Rick seriously as he held his flashlight and revolver out.

Shane grunted "Doing alright, I think you've made a tonne wrong calls at the worst times and as a result we've lost people but you're doing okay."

"I need to ask you something, that Harry kids story. I mean it almost sounds too good to be true. I think some of its true but how much, give me ten minutes and I'll have the pure truth out of him."

"Shane, we've been over this. I want the truth from him as much as anyone. But pushing him is not going to help, besides he and Dale need to talk more in depth about their family problems." Rick replied handing Shane the torch and making his way back to the farm.

Shane, kept the light on Rick to ensure he could see where he was going. Again the monster within him screamed at him to pull the trigger and kill Rick. _"No, he may have made mistakes but I can't he's still my best friend."_

Rick entered the camp to find Daryl, Glenn, Harry who had his arms wrapped around a brown haired girl he had never seen before. "Harry, whose the lady with you?"

"Katie, this is Rick. Rick, I want you to meet Katie. She's the one that set off that explosion. For what reason, I do not know. Possibly to get my attention because when I was at school aside from getting into trouble with teachers, sports injuries, I was helping make things go bang." Harry said not making eye contact with the former sheriff deputy, more interested in holding Katie to him.

"Shane'll want answers." Rick said causing a smirk from Katie.

"He can wait, until we're ready. All you need to know is I met Harry at school on our quidditch team." She said.

"Quidditch?" Asked Rick.

"Not the sanest or safest of games. Massive zero gravity pitch, six hoops, fourteen players, four balls, two of which are made of iron and are sen around trying to injure the players." Explained Katie and Rick winced.

"Katie, the one person I want you to meet is Dale Horvarth." Harry, said as Dale came to join them.

"Harry, is this the lovely Katie Bell that you've told me about?" He asked with a wide grin.

Katie and Harry nodded, Dale pulled the pair of them into a hug "Thank lord you're okay...We heard the explosion and thought the worse." He whispered.

"Just who is she?" A barely restrained voice of rage growled.


End file.
